<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Good Thing That We Care, Right? by juricii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926429">It's a Good Thing That We Care, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii'>juricii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncalled Four [And The Godly Companions] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaotic Family, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Comfort/Angst, ConnorEatsPants has Powers, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fire Powers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), God Jschlatt, God Slimecicle, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Philza is an Asshole here!, Protective Charlie | Slimecicle (Video Blogging RPF), Protective ConnorEatsPants (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Quackity (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Abuse, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot has Powers, Winged Alexis | Quackity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy couldn't find it in himself to continue on. The place he worked so hard to defend and protect, was brought to ashes by the people he thought he could trust. His own so-called family--Phil and Techno. Tommy laughs at the irony. Maybe he was Theseus, meant to have a tragic end. But instead, he'd be the one to end himself.</p>
<p>Turns out, there's a few people not having any of that. They care too much for him, to allow it to happen. It's just not the people he expects...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, Charlie | Slimecicle &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Connor | ConnorEatsPants &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncalled Four [And The Godly Companions] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Good Thing That We Care, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy slumps down. He kneels down, going into shock. The country was destroyed, and Tommy was in grief. The country he worked so hard for with Wilbur, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone. Destroyed. Decimated. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And it was all Techno and Phil’s fault. When the said-two get near him, he screams at them to stop where they are. He screams and shouts that they are not his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two go on a monologue on how the government corrupts, and that the destruction was necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy claims he never betrayed Techno; he’d been saying from the beginning that he didn’t want to destroy Manberg. He yells at Phil for playing favorites and abandoning him and Wilbur, to go and conquer with Techno, not even thinking once about them. Phil just shrugs, and says that he thought they could handle living weight just them two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well look at us now! You had to kill Wil, and I might as well just fucking kill myself! Everything I care for, is </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>gone </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>because of you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil flinches. “You wouldn’t. Besides you have so much to live for. I mean besides, you can just rebuild </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>a government.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sighs loudly and replies unsettlingly calm.“Phil. If it was that easy, don’t you think I would’ve done that already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy takes out a Fire Charge from his pocket and he gazes longingly at it. It’s alarming how blank and dead his eyes look, and to the onlookers, they are concerned, but most of them don’t try to stop him, in fear of causing him to do something rash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil and Techno, they have a gaze of worry in their eyes, but they do not move. For, in the end they do not care for Tommy, and he himself knows that. So he takes a deep breath and lifts his arm high up, and despite the shouts of alarm directed at him, he swings his arm downward, and is about to let the Fire Charge go; to do it’s thing, but a hand stops him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, what are you fucking doing?” It’s Quackity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy glances to the hybrid. He feels an immense amount of guilt, seeing the man’s slightly charred wings. Immediately, he diverts his attention back to the ground. “Doing what I should’ve done a long time ago.” He replies quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity pinches his nose bridge, angry, but not at Tommy, but rather the neglectful family of his. “Tommy. What makes you think so?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shrugs, dismissively, with no energy in his movement. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I… Phil and Techno left me and Wilbur for their little expedition--they didn’t come back for a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>years, </span>
  </em>
  <span>can you believe it? And, Wilbur is dead. Niki hates me for destroying the community house, even though it wasn’t my fault. I got exiled for doing something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone else </span>
  </em>
  <span>has done before. Dream manipulated me on the island, saying that I was worthless and no one cared about me. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>I try to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He responds monotonously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is so cold and dead and it scares Quackity. Tommy was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>exuberant </span>
  </em>
  <span>child, who loved making a ruckus, but he was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was not morally </span>
  <em>
    <span>shitty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, he was not like his Anarchist brother Techno, or the negligent father like Phil. Tommy was a child that was forced to grow too quickly. Made to become a soldier before a normal teenager. And Quackity knows that he was part of that. He was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of the reason that Tommy turned into a country’s soldier and leader before what he should’ve been--a playful child who didn’t have to worry about the things he’d been going through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hugs Tommy, forcing the Fire Charge out of the boy’s hands as he cries. He could care less about the destruction of his former country. He could care less about his half-destroyed wings. He could care less about the way Dream’s body language turned defensive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>recognizable ghost by his side, who is technically a God. Said ghost appears from the shadows as Phil and Techno try to get closer to Tommy. “I’d back away if I were you.” Schlatt’s voice rumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stop in their tracks. Schlatt is a ghost, and they cannot harm him, and they know that Schlatt means his threats more than not, so they listen, albeit a bit reluctantly. Schlatt turns around, seemingly satisfied at the compliance. He kneels down to the same level as Quackity and Tommy who are laying on the ground. He softly takes Tommy from his former Vice President.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, little one. What have they done to you?” He mutters. Tommy, who had been zoning out since the hug, breaks out of his trance, blinking up at the sight in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>S-S-Schlatt? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What are you doing here?” Tommy stutters, not believing his eyes. He knew that Schlatt had a ghost form, but not his own--he’d really only interacted his post-mortem, through Wilbur’s form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there, Tommy. I see, uh, Manberg isn’t doing too hot right now…” Schlatt awkwardly points out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy just lets out a humored snort. “Yeah. That is… very accurate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This might be really sudden, but how do you feel about moving out of the area, with me? And uh, Quackity and Connor, too…” Schlatt offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy just tilts his head in contemplation, and just when he’s about to give a reply, Phil steps in, annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Schlatt, you can’t just take Tommy like that! He’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>son!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Phil spits out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt’s soft tone turns to one of restrained anger. “Now, it might just be me, but I personally think you lost the right to have Tommy as your son, when you destroyed the place he and Wilbur so loved despite his protests. And then you side with his abuser? Really not a good look on you.” Schlatt swings his head towards Techno. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck you. Down with the government? Anarchy? I don’t have an opinion on that, but I cannot respect you when you are a hypocritical dick. You scream at Tommy for being a traitor, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>look at you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You taunt your brother about being </span>
  <em>
    <span>abused. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>side with Dream. And, did you forget? You’re technically the one who started all this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when you killed his best friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I might’ve pressured you, but you were, and always </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>been a better fighter than everyone on this server. So, that’s not a valid excuse.” Schlatt cuts himself off from his rant, before taking a deep breath. “Take it from a former Tyrant himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You all are just as bad as me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Destroying other’s land for the sake of anarchy, is just as bad as a Dictatorship where the people are oppressed for contrary opinions of the Dictator’s. Techno. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one is above the land. No one is above the law. No one is above the Gods. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You fucked up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clouds turn gray, the ash and smoke covering the already-small bit of light getting through the cracks. Thunder breaks the silence. The winds howl louder than ever, the rain beating down on the destroyed soil and buildings. The animals go eerily quiet as they walk towards Schlatt and proceed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bow down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor looks at the sight, and he sighs. They have unleashed Schlatt’s inner God. They have pushed Schlatt to reveal a side of himself that he locked away eons ago, and for good reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt’s eyes turn a stormy gray, specks of red decorating his irises. He speaks, yet his mouth does not move. He speaks, and the weather seems to bow down to his will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghostbur sees this all happen, and suddenly, memories come crashing down on him. He shakes and shivers as he slowly looks up from the ground. He gapes.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Schlatt. God of Revenge and the Weather &amp; Storms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor takes that as his cue to intervene. “Schlatt! I need you to calm down!” He shouts over the loud surroundings. “I get that you’re angry! I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>too! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But this sort of stuff, you need Charlie to balance you out! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get him here before you lose it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt’s turns his head, his eyes angry, but soft at the same time. He’s not too far gone. The harsh weather slowly dies down, and he closes his eyes, muttering something from his lips. He suddenly opens them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I called for Charlie.” He mutters. Connor sighs in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Schlatt.” He replied. The ram breathes heavily and offers a hand out to Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, kid. We should get out of here.” Schlatt states. “I found a good place for all of us to just, relax and settle down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looks at him curiously, and takes the man’s hand, though, he doesn’t say anything. He just shoves his head into Schlatt’s chest. His breathing becomes more labored. And, he doesn’t know where it came from, but the tears come bursting out. His sobs and hiccups ring out. His screams of anguish smack the adults in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They caused this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt has never been one for feelings, but he knows when someone needs the comfort, so he lets Quackity and Connor come into the hug, and the four comfort one another. Tommy relishes in the comfort and human contact. He apologizes for everything, even though lots of the things he was apologizing for, wasn’t even his fault, in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt pets his head and Quackity holds his hand to give Tommy a sense of reality, with Connor awkwardly putting his arm around the teen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This goes on for a while, before another ghostly figure breaks the silence. It’s Ghostbur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come along?” He asks. Schlatt looks at Connor and Quackity, and they nod, so Schlatt gives him a positive answer.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What? Wilbur, why?” Phil sputters out incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghostbur gives him a wistful gaze. “Phil. I remember everything. I want to be a better brother--a better father than you ever were. And, in my last moments, when I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘L’manberg, my unfinished symphony’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was never about the country. It was about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And now, he’s grown into ten times the man you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>be. He is sometimes annoying and loud</span>
  <em>
    <span>, yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he is also loyal, kind, passionate, and the best brother I could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Phil’s personality seems to do a 180. His eyes turn cold and </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Whatever. You were always a bastard child. Same with Tommy. There’s a reason why I left you and Tommy to yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno swiftly turns around, muttering a quiet ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>not recognizing this new side of someone he saw as his dad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hears everything. Phil’s words don’t do him any good to his already fragile emotional state, and the others recognize this too. Sam, Badboyhalo, and Skeppy immediately jump on Phil, restraining him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno doesn’t try to stop them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put him in the Prison,” Sam orders. “Phil, on the accounts of manslaughter, terrorism, vandalism, child neglect, and verbal abuse of your own </span>
  <em>
    <span>children,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sam seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>disgusted by the two charges.“You’ll be put in the Prison for life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil just bares his teeth. “You all won’t be able to keep me in there for as long as you think.” He hisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. It’s a good thing that we’re willing to keep doing this as many times as needed.” Niki growls out. The hatred in her eyes that were once directed at Tommy, is now fully concentrated on Phil and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about this Dream, but you should’ve paid me more,” Punz buzzes. “Also, if I knew you were gaslighting and abusing a kid, I wouldn’t ever agreed to your terms in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others around him nod in agreement. Yells of frustrations are thrown to Dream’s direction, and he simply rolls his eyes as magic-suppressing handcuffs are slammed onto his wrists. He does not show any regret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>George and Sapnap wonder when their former friend changed so much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While everyone gives their apologies, to which Tommy just flinches back due to his trauma, Quackity and Connor hold his hand, giving him encouragement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During that time, Slimecicle, or as most people know him by, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie, </span>
  </em>
  <span>comes along. Needless to say, when he is enlightened about the situation, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy. In fact, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he feels the urge to kill some people, but he doesn’t, if not for the sake of the boy in front of his eyes. Instead, he just gives them a little show of his powers and throws a passive-aggressive threat. Charlie simply just hugs the boy, and gives him a promise of a newer, and better life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all depart, although not with some difficulties. But, they are minor ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt shakes his head disappointedly, as they walk away from L’manberg. “I thought Tubbo would know better than to succumb to Dream, like I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity hums in agreement. “Yeah, but here we are. I’m glad that it didn’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thanks for doing this Schlatt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The horned ghost just looks at him, smiles, and continues walking on the journey. <em>No words are needed.</em></span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few months pass, and slowly, through the dedication and love from the others, Tommy learns to heal. He learns to forgive, but not necessarily forget. He learns how to navigate the world without being so distrusting of everyone and everything. He learns how to find joy in the little things. He learns how to let go of Manberg for a fresh start. And, as the time passes, Tommy finds himself naturally becoming a part of a dysfunctional, but yet loving group of unique individuals. He finds himself calling Schlatt his Dad, Quackity his best friend, Charlie his Uncle, Connor his brother and Wilbur as his other brother and also his Guardian Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, Tommy finds himself becoming carefree.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eventually becomes what he was before everything happened on the DSMP. Simply, a teenager. A child. A kid of loving parents and guardians.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Wait, what the fuck? You guys all have powers?” Tommy gapes. “Quackity, you’re a hybrid, Schlatt and Slimecicle, are Gods, Wilbur suddenly has pyrokinetic and invisibility powers, and Connor, you have a</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> shit ton</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of superpowers? Why am I the only one without something cool here? The</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> fuck?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Slimecicle just laughs loudly at Tommy’s incredulous tone.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i cried while writing this ngl rwqejqhwejr<br/>---<br/>♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ<br/>♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ<br/>♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ<br/>♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ<br/>♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘<br/>---<br/>Also, join <a href="https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB">The Writer's Block ;)))</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>